A Tented Passion
by StrawberryGashes1300
Summary: So let's put Vriska, John, Terezi, and a bunch of other trolls in one house for a whole night. Now let's add raging hormones, spin the Faygo, gays, and no parental supervision. What do we get? Yeah, no that was a bad idea, now I have to do math. (JohnVris Fanfic!) Rated T for Karkat's beautiful mouth and my *cough cough* 'sexy' mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I really love and ship JohnVris so I decided to make a short fanfic for them! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My name is Vriska Serket. No, I'm not here to tell you that I have a wonderful life, sorry. I have a pretty crappy life but oh well, it's not horrible. This is my story and it may not be some happy love song, but I still love it.

Okay so I have a few friends, a nice house, good education, parents, and a good life you could say. I do, really. But, then again, not really. See my problem isn't really my life; it's more about my friends. I have the shittiest best friend in the whole world. I live in a world of fake smiles and laughs. I have two friends you could say. Feferi, well, she's that shitty friend I was talking about earlier. She's a bitch, to explain her in the nicest way possible. She always complains that no one likes her but the weird kid (mental eye roll). She's gorgeous and popular, unlike shy me. All she ever wants is to make the whole world about her. When something good happens in my life all she says is "Nice." and rolls her eyes, but noooooooo, when something good happens in her life we all have to be super happy about it. Then there's Tavros. I like him the best I would say. He's nice, super supportive, and would never abandon me. He would never call me creepy, or never tell anyone a secret of mine. He loves animals. He has always compliments my art, even though I suck at it. I don't think I could ever get along without him. Now, no romantic feelings; sorry if you were hoping for romance (plus he's gay). I've only ever had one boyfriend and now we're just friends.

Me, I'm nothing to brag about. I have a basic wardrobe, mostly a fandom shirt, jeans, and suspenders. I dress mostly in dark colors. I have black hair that's dyed a light navy at the tips and cut in an emo style. My skin is so pale, it's almost paper white. I have navy blue eyes that are framed with thick, long, dark lashes. I love art, but I'm not the best. I read most of my time when I'm not studying. Most people say I have my head in the clouds so high no one will ever bring me down. My friends and me are in our sophomore year in Sbrurb High. And that is where my story starts and ends.

"Sorry, I need to get to my locker," I said to the guy currently leaning on my locker.

_All you need is your English textbook. Then, you can leave and run out of this crowded hall._ I thought as I tried to pry my locker open.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't see you there," the guy said. When he turned around I recognized him. His name was John Egbert. He was one of those people who everybody knew, but he was never popular. He sidestepped and let me get to my locker.

"Hey, you're that Vanessa chick, right?" He inquired.

"V-Vriska. My name is Vriska," my voice betrayed me. I cursed myself for stuttering and being so shy.

"Oh yeah! You got the green paint bucket dumped on you during the dance last year!" he exclaimed. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life. Feferi had forced me to attend the annual dance for all the students. I had agreed reluctantly, but when I got the chance and abandoned her and found a small quiet table to sit at and be antisocial. Little did I know two jerks came up behind me and dumped a can of lime green paint all over me. I still find bits a green paint on that dress.

"Yeah, that was me." I replied looking down.

"Oh, sorry if that is a sore subject. I know that if it was me I would be embarrassed about it," he said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling his adorable goofy smile.

_Adorable goofy smile_? I must be more exhausted than I originally believed. Staying up until three in the morning can do that to a person.

"It was." I answered as I grabbed my English textbook and got the hell out of there. I sat down in my desk and opened up my book. I was currently into my novel when the bell rang and Mr. Kankri walked in the classroom and began teaching. The rest of the day was very much the same. Class after class, I went through my day in a sleep-daze. When Tavros dropped me off at my house ,he was the only person I knew who had their license yet. I waved goodbye and went to unlock the front door. I walked in my house and straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a banana and then walked to my room. I set my book sack on the floor and began to do my homework. Two hours later I put all my work in my book sack and opened up my laptop. Nothing new like always; oh well. I won't bore you the details of the rest of that day. That night opened up my book and began reading. I don't know what time I finally fell asleep. All I knew was that I had a night of troubled dreams of the darkness.

**Finished! Sorry that took so long**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off I would like to say that pretty much everyone will be OOC, okay? Good. :]**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next day exactly like I wake up every day, exhausted and hoping that today will be different. Of course the second part never actually happens. I eat breakfast alone, wait for Tavros, and make it through school without being noticed too much. I got dressed in a black tee with a painted skull with navy headphones. I slipped on my black combat boots and plaid dark navy jeans. After I put my white suspenders on I went to the bathroom to put my makeup on and brush my hair. After that I walked to the kitchen to make some toast. As I walked onto the front porch, my phone beeped from a text from Feferi. The conversation pretty much went like this:

**FF: Hey. You coming to Aradia's?**

**Me: ?**

**FF: She's having a slumber party for her birthday. Ur invited.**

**Me: Oh, k. **

**FF: I'll get Tavros to pick you up.**

**Me: ok**

Well, now I get to go to some frilled up pink slumber party. Yay. Can't you just see the excitement exploding off of me? Yeah, didn't think so.

"Hey, slowpoke, you coming are what?" I turned to see Tavros waving at me from in his car.

I smiled, "Yeah just give me a second!"

He smiled his smile. It was a smile that could light up a whole room of people suffering from depression.

"You going to Aradia's Friday?" Tavros inquired. This was how most of our car rides went. Tavros would ask questions and I would reply with a one-word answer. When he asked why I would only answer with one word and I would say it was because I wasn't a morning person, even though we both knew that wasn't the reason.

"Yeah." This morning was no different.

"Hey, cheer up! It will be fun!" he grabbed my hand and shook it in the air.

I looked at him in a skeptical way. "I'll be there to force you to smile so at least I know you'll smile."

"You're going? I thought it was an all girls party," I asked clearly confused.

"Not this year, my friend! I think you, me, Feferi, Terezi, Kanaya, Rose, Jade, John, Dave, Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux are also going to be there." He said as if it was nothing. To me it wasn't, at all. Of course Feferi was going to make me go shopping to get something for her to wear. Being that it was a party she was going to find me something slutty and kinky to wear, but when I don't wear it she'll throw a fit and I know it so I'll bring it and wear it anyway. Fun, right? Let me answer that for you, no.

"Well, this will be soooooooo much fun," I rolled my eyes and stared out the window once more.

"Hey, it won't- yeah never mind you're screwed." Tavros sighed. "We're here."

I looked up to see the place I hated more than my house. At least at my house I was left alone because my parents just had work to do. Here I'm left alone because people genuinely don't like me.

* * *

"You just have to get this!" Terezi exclaimed trying to imitate Feferi. I rolled my eyes.

It was after school and instead of as I predicted, Terezi asked me to go shopping at the mall. I liked Terezi; she was nice (at least to me, not really to everybody else) and didn't love pink. We were currently in Victoria's Secret. She was holding a navy blue see-through nightgown in my size.

"No," I told her bluntly.

"Why not? It's incredibly sexy and everyone will be looking at you."

"One, everybody will be looking at me. Two, it looks uncomfortable."

"Fine," she gave in. "but you're at least getting something matching."

She gave me a smirk," Fine, but that's it!"

"At least I'm not Feferi. She would be making you get something that people will actually see."

"Yeah, I would've thought she would be the one dragging me here."

"Well she was complaining about how she spilled her five hundred dollar perfume on her phone and her parents are making her pay for a new phone. I mean I can't believe she actually has to wait until Sunday when she gets her allowance to get a new phone!" Terezi fake shock. "I was getting tired of her drama so I thought of someone with out any annoying drama and was a girl, and then I thought of you!"

"Thanks?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment!" she said lightly swatting my shoulder.

I smiled. Then, suddenly, I saw a familiar face walk into the very shop I was in with a girl about two years younger than me. My eyes grew wide.

"Vriska? Hello, earth to Vriska!" Terezi waved her small hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "What are you-?"

"Nope nope nope nope nope," I said running behind a rack of clothes. I peeked through the holes in the clothes and watched the boy that currently stood in the corner on his phone. His black hair was messily across his face and his blue eyes where lit by the faint glow on his phone.

"Vris-?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed at Terezi. She looked where I was staring and immediately a smirk grew on her face.

"Oh! I see now!" she said in a singsong voice.

"No! Don't even think about it!" I almost screamed. My scream-plea got John's attention. He looked up and around the store. I pulled Terezi behind the rack just as he looked our way.

"Why are you so scared? Huh?" Terezi questioned while poking my arm.

"I just don't want anyone from school to recognize me, that's all," I tried to explain my point.

"You just don't want John to see you in Victoria's Secret," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I can work my magic and in five seconds he'll be blushing his tiny ass off."

"It's not tiny," I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah anyway watch me, I, Terezi Pyrope, will make the John Egbert to blush for the sake of justice!"

My eyes grew wide as Terezi walked over to John and started to make a conversation. I mentally slapped myself so hard that I cringed. From their conversation I could hear him say something about his sister and point to the girl with him earlier. I stiffened when I heard my name.

"Hey Vris! Get over here, you'll never guess who I found!"

I mentally face palmed myself, put on a forced smile, and walked over to the girl who was about to be murdered in her sleep.

"Hey! John, was it?" I asked once I had walked up to the two. I tried as hard as I could to hide my purchases.

"Yeah! You were that chick whose locker I was blocking the other day!"

"Yep that was me" I looked down and pretended to be interested in my red converse.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to converse. Hey, Vriska, I was going to get some more stuff, do you want me to get the matching stuff you promised you would get?" Terezi asked

I swear I was as red as my shoes in that very moment.

"By the way, if I only get the thong, then don't get mad, okay?" the soulless ginger smirked.

"Terezi!" I exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she skipped off into the distance.

And just like that the pair of tomatoes was in yet another awkward situation.

"So, I heard you are going to Aradia's party tomorrow," John said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm riding with Tavros," I said.

"Oh cool."

"I have to go get Terezi or she'll probably start harassing some poor person in the name of justice, or some shit like that," I said trying desperately to end the conversation.

"Yeah cool."

I walked away and went to find Terezi in this death trap.

"I hate you so much right now it's not even funny," I glared when I finally found her.

"You'll be thanking me one of these days."

"I highly doubt it."

"Okay, what if since I made you mad, I'll make up for it."

"I'm listening," I said raising my eyebrows.

"I'll go spend fifty dollars for you at Hot Topic."

"Deal!"

* * *

**So Chapter Two, I finally finished! Anyway comment your opinions below (good or bad)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Okay so I'll be trying to post chapters more often and update way more! Please leave a comment on how you like this story and if you want me to add anything specific to this story. (Sorry but I don't do OCs) Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Friday. Yep, that day where I'd be forced to go to a party with a bitch and my crush. Yay?  
"Vriska get your butt down here! I made you breakfast, but that's all you get!"  
That voice sounded familiar. I walked downstairs to see Tavros in my kitchen with a plate of bacon and mini blueberry pancakes.  
"What in the world?" I asked as I sat down to eat. It was delicious food; I wasn't going to waste it.  
"Well, you slept late and I've been waiting here for about fifteen minutes," he explained.  
"What?! You should have woken me up!"  
"But then I wouldn't have been able to make this delicious breakfast!" he exclaimed with fake shock. "Also, you almost killed me in your sleep."  
"Huh?"  
"You threw a knife at me head! I barely missed it!"  
"Haha, sorry," I said rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Apologizing later, getting ready first."  
I ran upstairs and got dressed for the day. I put on a black tank top with my favorite ripped black jeans and a cobalt plaid shirt. On my way out I grabbed my red Converse, grey hoodie, and backpack.  
"Okay, let's go!" Tavros said as I came down the stairs.

* * *

After a long day at school, I got home and started packing for the party. I got out a brown leather bag and packed everything I would need. I glanced at the untouched bag of clothes Terezi and I had purchased. Without thinking I packed my end of the bargain and closed my bag.  
EG: Hey! It's John. Egbert, John Egbert. Anyway, Tavros gave me your number so I thought I'd say hi. You know, since I had your number. So, hey, I guess.  
Me: Oh, hi!  
EG: You answered! Well, I didn't think you would ignore me, but I didn't know if maybe this was a prank.  
Me: Nah, it's me!  
Just as I was about to send John a quick text I heard a car honk. I grabbed my bag and raced downstairs. What I saw was not what I was expecting.  
"Mom?" I asked as she turned around to face me, clearly on the phone.  
"Sorry, Vriska, I'm on the phone right now, but I can talk later if you want," she answered. As always my mom was super-glued to her phone and didn't have time to talk. This time I saw the car instead of hearing it.  
"Oh hey, Mom, I'm going to a slumber party! See you tomorrow!" I shouted at the empty room.  
My mom poked her head from the office, "Sorry, didn't catch that."  
"Sleep over."  
"Oh, okay! Bye!"  
I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Tavros in my way-too-big-for-me-but-fit-him-kinda-right Peter Pan shirt from when I was forced to be in the school play. I was a backstage person and since I hated the shirt with a burning passion, I gave it to Tavros. I gave him a sideways glance and shrugged my head as if to say, "Whatever."  
"So, are we going or what?" I asked.  
"Righty-o!" Tavros exclaimed as he turned around and walked to his car.  
"Please don't say that ever again."  
"Yeah…"  
The ride to Aradia's was a silent ride. When we turned down a street I didn't know I questioned Tavros.  
"Um… Why are we going down this street? Aradia's house is the next left at Maiden Time Street?"  
"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, I'm picking up John. Hope it's not a problem."  
"No, I'm perfectly fine," I lied. I had forgotten to change when I left the house into something more comfortable. I was planning to change in the car.  
"That's a lie, you're playing with your bracelet. It's a clear sign," he pointed out.  
"There is nothing more I hate then smartasses like you."  
"Love ya, too Vriska. Now what is so embarrassing that you can do in front of just me?"  
"I was planning on changing into more comfortable clothes."  
"Oh yeah, that could be a problem. Just change after John gets in the car. If you get in the back you can slide down," Tavros said.  
"Oh, okay."  
When we stopped at John's house I crawled in the backseat just as I saw the dorky boy run towards the car with a duffle bag with him.  
"Hey Tavros! Thanks for the ride!" he said when he got to the car.  
"No problem! It was my absolute pleasure to be taxi for today!"  
I gave a look at Tavros. He wasn't looking. John got in the front seat and threw his bag on the floor.  
"Kay, no looking." I said looking at Tavros as he began the car.  
"Oh h-hi Vriska!" John stuttered. I smiled and stared into his eyes. I noticed his eyes were the same blue as the sky. Wait. Whoa now Vriska, when did you get so poetic?  
"Seriously though, one of you peeks while I'm changing and I swear I will rip out your eyes and stuff them back in backwards."  
"Got it!" they both said in unison.  
I started to squeeze out of my jeans when I saw John staring at me from the side mirror.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed as I started to slap John lightly. He laughed and I joined in.  
"I mean what I said, Mr. Perv," I told John. He giggled lightly and nodded.  
"I have a question. Why are you changing anyway?" Tavros asked. I had almost forgotten he was in the car.  
"Cause I brought comfortable clothes to wear but I forgot to put them on before you got to my house. I heard my mom, but I thought it was you."  
"Your mom? What was she doing home so early? I thought she actually lived at her office," he said in shock.  
"Much to popular disbelief, she doesn't. I guess she had to do some work at home or something. I don't really know or care."  
"Wow, it must be hard living with parents that work all the time," John commented.  
"Not really. It gets easier as time goes on. First, you're eating dinner alone; then, they start missing things. I haven't even gotten a proper happy birthday from either of them since I was thirteen," I answered.  
"Oh."  
I slipped in my ripped tights and then sat up to put my red Converse back on.  
"Well, on that depressing moment, we're here," Tavros said, scanning for a spot in the packed driveway. Once he parked, I grabbed my bag and opened the door of the car. I got out of the car just as John was getting out to. I accidently slipped on the door and started my decent down to the ground. Before I hit the ground I felt hands around me. They picked me up and I turned to thank my strong hero. I turned to see John staring at me.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall."  
"It's okay. It's not every day I get to save a pretty girl."  
Then he realized what he said and blushing a deep crimson he looked to the floor.  
"Thanks."  
I turned around and walked towards where Tavros was waiting at the front door of the big house. The three of us waited as Tavros rang the doorbell. Two minutes later, a small girl opened the door. I recognized her as Nepeta, Aradia's little sister.  
"Hi guys! Come right in, not a lot of people are here yet, but you can go and hang out with everybody else in the living room!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a doorway to the right.  
Tavros stepped in the house with both John and me close behind. Together, we walked to what could be the worst or best night of my life.

* * *

**Sorry the leave you there guys, but the next chapter will be a long one! I promise!**


End file.
